


Day 4 - Hello/Gentle Kiss

by words_are_like_colors



Series: OC Kiss Week 2018 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, OCs - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, and here is Izzy finally, its now winter, ockiss18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_are_like_colors/pseuds/words_are_like_colors
Summary: Izzy is so new and so undeveloped so yeah, but she is here. She is half Indian, from her mother's side, and half European, from her father's side, just a fact about her.





	Day 4 - Hello/Gentle Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Izzy is so new and so undeveloped so yeah, but she is here. She is half Indian, from her mother's side, and half European, from her father's side, just a fact about her.

“Okay, but it’s not like he’s isn’t capable of taking care of himself!”

“He definitely cannot take care of himself, and I should know how that feels.”

“But he is basically caring of Nezumi!” 

“No, no, if you think about it, Nezumi is more or less taking care of him. Without him, Shion would have literally died from the bee within him.” Before Izzy could refute, Apollo barreled on, “Okay, if he got the bee out himself, how would he learn to travel in this new environment? He nearly got snatched by that hooker that one time which would’ve ended terribly if Nezumi hadn’t been there. He wouldn’t have a job either. But let’s not forget about the part of the corrupt society and the invasion of bees. Without Nezumi, the whole world would’ve crumbled.” He wanted to talk longer, explained everything that would’ve gone wrong if Nezumi didn’t exist, but he could not. If he kept going, he would been tripping over his words and rambling.

Izzy puffed her cheeks out in frustration before continuing, “Alright, _but_ I meant once Nezumi left him. What would he do—“

A loud rapping broke their intense argument, making them both jump. After a quick conformation from the text he just received, Apollo practically vaulted over the couch and ran to the door. He snapped the dead bolt back before opening the door and pulling the visitor in. The door was shut quickly so the winter chill could not enter. 

The man before him looked like a snowball; bundled up from head to toe in the heaviest jackets he could find could not deflect the snow which had piled upon his shoulders during the walk from the car to the front door. As layer after layer was shed off, the man became recognizable. Jean was sporting red cheeks and a gorgeous smile, probably happy to finally be back in the warmth. 

“The car heater is still broken I see.” Came Izzy’s drawl from the couch which Apollo promptly ignored as he placed the winter clothes in a neat pile. She let out a short bark at whatever reply Jean had made. 

“So,” He started, straightening up, dropping a pair of gloves on the top of the pile, “We could’ve just went to your place if it was so cold out. Izzy could have taken me and—“

“It’s alright, Apollo, I rather come here myself, so you don’t have to go out into the cold.” God, does he really have to be so sappy? Apollo thought as he rolled his eyes, unable to keep the small smile off of his face. 

“The only reason why you came was because you wanted to stay the night and get one of those coffee things, you are literally addicted.” Jean’s rosy cheeks were warm yet freezing under his palms as he gently touched his boyfriend’s face. He feels horrible that Jean had to drive the whole way through a small snowfall without a heater... but he started to think that was redundant what he said next:

“What? I can’t help that I love mint chocolate coffee!”

“Like I said: addicted.” 

Izzy’s annoying comments floated over to them again, “Just kiss him hello and get back over here. I want to discuss Shion’s airheadness next!”

Being around Jean and Izzy at the same time made Apollo want to constantly roll his eyes, although he can’t help but to stay with them... well of course he would stay with Jean but last time the three of them were together, they had found leftover paints and processed to paint a wall of Izzy’s room... to say the least, they all have been given a rough telling to by the mother but with their charm, they were allowed to keep their type of Jackson Pollock. 

“I think she’s got a point.” Jean grabbed the retreating hands, a smooth grin crawling into his lips. “I haven’t kissed you hello.”

“It’s not really necessary...” Alright, getting a hello kiss now and days were pretty necessary to him but he rather avoid teasings than to admitting it aloud. “But if you truly want it, sure.”

Jean swiftly pulled him in for a gentle, soft kiss. It didn’t last like their usual kisses, completely ruined by the proximity of Izzy, or he would’ve indulged more. 

———————  
While Apollo and Izzy discussed random aspects of anime, Jean was resting against his boyfriend’s shoulder in a borrowed sweater. He was cupping his favorite green mug in his hands which was filled with coffee that Apollo teases him about endlessly.


End file.
